Darth Nox , Emissary Of The Force
by trihexa'sbane
Summary: Darth Nox , The alliance commander watches his life get destroyed before his eyes , The Force granted his greatest wish in return for its own task for him . TIME TRAVEL FANFIC .
1. Darth Nox Emmisary Of The Force eps 1

" I'm sorry my love , I'm afraid I'm not going to make it " A blonde woman with a loving look in her eyes said as she lay against a large pile of rubble , she wore a grey outfit with light grey plating across the shoulders . Her yellow eyes looked into those of her husband as tears ran down her face .

" My brother , with this act , I will finally atoned for my crimes " A bald man with a scarred face wearing white clothing that had golden designs across it said as he lay on the ground , a hole through his chest .

" My master , take it , I am dying . I will not survive the night . Take it from us " A red skinned alien said , he wore a bone white mask and a hooded outfit as he looked up to the being he considered a god .

" Do it my love , Bind us to you " The woman named lana beniko said as she gazed apon her husband .

" My borther , I will serve you in death as I have in life " The former emperor Arcann said as he looked at the man he considered his saviour .

" I will , With your life force added to mine . I will avenge you all " Came the cracking voice of a young man , his yellow eyes looking over his companions as he clasped his hands together . This mans name was Obrunik , though to others he was known as Darth Nox .

A single tear ran down his cheek before his eyes glowed an ethereal purple .

Shimmering into existance behind him were five etherial beings .

" It appears we're going to have some company . Atleast I won't have to bicker with you anymore " The voice of an ancient being known as erghast said as he looked on sadly .

" I hate you too " A semi red skinned male said in responce as they watched nox prepare to sacrifice and bind his loved ones and allies .

" I love you " Lana said as she closed her eyes and leant back onto the pile of debris that served as her seat the agony she felt as she layed dying .

" I love you too " Nox said quietly as he drained Lana of her essence before forcibly binding her spirit to him .

It took a moment before the five ghosts behind Nox to part ways as another was added to their group .

" With this , my brother , I atone for my crimes by serving in your shadow for eternity " Arcann said with a smile as he drew his final breath .

" You have surely attoned . I will make sure everyone knows it " Nox said as he felt the unnatural presence of arcann get added to the collection growing behind him . He turned to his last close companion , his apprentice .

" You really are ... a god . It was and will continue to be an honor to serve you " The apprentice known as Xalek said as the light died in his eyes .

" You have been an invaluable servant , you will continue to aid me from now , until the end of times " Nox said as he consumed Xaleks force presence and binded his apprentice to himself .

Darth Nox unclasped his hands as he looked at the now eight ghosts behind him , Looking at his now deceased wife then at the man he considered his brother and then the being who thought him to be a god .

" Your deaths will not be in vein , none of yours " Nox said as he looked around what used to be the alliance command centre , the companions who had ready moved on lay at rest strewn across the room .

Ashara lay with a smile on her face as .

' Atleast you found the rest you wanted Ashara ' Nox thought to himself as he looked to his next companion .

' Khem . You fullfilled your goal , Rest in peice my friend ' Nox thought as he looked at the deshade whom miraculously still clutched his vibro blade even in death .

Nox chuckled half heartedly as he spotted Andrnikos , He lay there choke holding a republic trooper ' Stupbourn pirate ' Nox then looked on to talos , the one who had warned them and then immediately been killed ' You served us well talos , None of you will ever be forgotten ' Nox thought as he looked back to the bound spirits .

" The republic will pay dearly for prying us apart my love " Lanas ghost said as her eyes glowed purple along with Nox's .

" They ... shall pay for their war mongering ways " Acrann said as his eyes glowed like lanas .

" It is my gods will , they will die " Xalek said as he mimicked the first two .

" Yes they shall " Nox said as he unclipped his lightsaber before heading down the hallway to the elevator after dispelling the congregated ghosts .

**ALLIANCE BASE .**

The jedi commander salem stood above the mountain side overlooking the crumbling alliance base , she was a pale green skinned twilek , she wore the classic brown robes of the jedi order over her battle gear .

" Master the alliance has fallen , why do we stand here and wait " Her apprentice said as he came to stand beside her . His name was kat'thor , He also was the classic robes , he was a Zabrak male who stood nearly at the same height as his master even though he was but a teen .

" Even without his alliance , Nox is still a threat , if I don't see his body we will remain until we find it " Salem said as she looked back at the base .

" It's only one person master , he has surely run , it would be suicide to face us " The apprentice said arrogantly .

" That is where you're... " Salem never got to finish as she watched a battalion of republic soldiers collapsed onto the ground without warning .

" What the... " Another command trooper tried saying something but stopped as a black and purple blade burst through his chest as Nox de-cloaked .

" The republic will pay for what you have so arrogantly done " Nox said before he rose his hand and shocked the rest of the soldiers in the immediate area with chain lightning, effectively burning them to a crisp as their brains leaked out of their skulls from the heat .

Nox looked at next group of troopers before crushing them in the debris that surrounded them as he warped the metal around their bodies .

Nox's senses flared as he launched his fist into the ground , causing a shock wave around him as three jedi were thrown away from him .

" You three will serve the same fate as my companions as well as the rest of you jedi on this planet " Nox said as he consumed their life force with his drain ability , he watched as their ghosts formed , being kept from passing on by the force itself .

At watching their fellow jedi be forcibly kept from joing the force , the other jedi began to feel fear clutch at their souls .

" You feel it don't you " Nox said as he turned around and looked directly at the commander .

" The force is not with you here . It is against you , crying for penance and retribution for your actions . You jedi have disobeyed the will of the force, I will be its instrument to show you your faults before tearing you from this plane of existance " Nox said as the jedi felt his presence in the force for the first time as he removed the haze that hid him .

" What is this " Salem's apprentice said as he threw up what he had in his stomach .

" A monster " Salem said as she felt the force around her . To her it felt warped and twisted , Wrong and corrupted . As she connected with the force she physically recoiled as it attacked her senses , Striking her very soul as the thing she relied on her whole life was used against her .

' This presence , I'm gonna die , I'm gonna die , I'm gonna die ' salem's apprentice thought as he fell into despair .

" Now you die " Nox said as he reignited his lightsaber , coating it in lightning before throwing it at the nearest trooper before shocking those around the trooper , calling his blade back and cutting down another soldier after the first had collapsed.

Nox stopped as he levitated off of the ground , his forearms becoming coated in lightning as he held them out on opposite sides of his body , his eyes glowing purple as he used the power inside of him and the perfect unification of the force around him as it threw itself to his aid , the nexus's of both the light and dark sides of the force working together with a singular goal as they granted Nox access to the nexus that now feuled him .

The republic forces were forced to look up at the sky as clouds gathered at an unnatural rate , becoming black as lightning sparked inside of them , terror forming on their faces as they watched the clouds spread over the horizon .

The jedi commander looled up in horror before the screams of her men were heard around the battlefield as bolts of supercharged lightning struck the men , killing them apon impact , some being turned to ash in the process while others burst into flames as their gear melted to their body .

The republic ships that had been circling fell from the skies onto their forves as their electronics failed and short circuited , crashing and combusting apon impact .

" What have we done " An annamed trooper said before being crushed by falling debris along with his squad .

**AFTER THE ****MASSACRE . **

Nox stood alone where the alliance base used to stand , surrounded by the bodies of his enemies as well as the ships unfortunate enough to get cuaght in his storm , he looked apon the last surviving jedi , the commander of the jedi forces .

" With your death , as the one who slew my companions . You will join those stuck in this plane of existance as a servant to me . You will never lay a hand apon me , nor shall you rebel . Thise is the will of the force . Goodbye , commander " Nox said as he plaunged his blade through her chest .

" Let us begin " Nox said as the eight ghost spread throughout the battle field . Salem appeared before Nox with a bewildered look on her face .

" Hello again " Nox said from behind his mask as he thrust his hands forwards , grasping the womans ghost as he enacted the ritual on her .

" Atleast I won't be the only jedi inhibiting your head now " Kalatosh said as he walked up to the now bound Salem .

" Now for the rest of your jedi " Nox said before moving onto the next slain jedi to bind to himself .

**2 hours later .**

" It is finished " Nox said as he looked over the corpses , the force being stripped from the jedi and the troopers laying facedown on the ground as useless as they were in life .

" Indeed it is " Came the familiar voice of darth marr " But you have another purpose . The force has decided to put you on another journey . One of far more importance than here . With your newfound immortality, the force has a task for you " The mask man said as he stood beside Nox .

" And what is that " Nox said as he stared at one of the only beings to still hold his respect .

" That is not for me to tell, but for you to find out " Marr said cryptically as he turned to Nox .

Unexpectedly Nox felt something wrong within him and around him . The nexus around him fluctuating as the force gathered , an ethereal glow forming around the man .

" What ... are you ... doing ... marr " Nox said as he was brought to his knees .

" It is the will of the force . For you gaining the immortality that you sought , you must repay for what was given to you " Marr said as he stared at the force cacooning around Nox .

" MARRRRR " Nox screamed as the energy fluctuated once more before a crack was heard as a shockwave rose over the location , complete silence followed as Marr was the only one left on the planet .

" Maybe one day you'll forgive me " Marr said before disappearing .

And just like that , Nox was presumed dead as his legacy faded into legends . His rule nothing but a rumor as his name became nothing but a whisper for historians , the only ones knowing the significance of his name being the jedi .

As time went on so did the war , with the eternal fleet being gone , the sith dying off during their last stand before the republic took control of the galaxy .

It would be roughly 4000 years before the significance of his disappearance would be realised .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**

**a few things , Nox in this is not a god . He will be immensely powerful , granted . But he will not be a god . There is a possibility of him going to the valley of jedi . Though that is very very low and I would only do so if there are multiple requests .**

**In this chapter , Nox used force walking to bind the spirits of the dead , Mainly Lana beniko , Arcann and Xalek as well as the fallen jedi around the battlefield .**

**He will possibly also be using both light side and dark side of the force during this fanfiction **

**The rest of the story starts a twelve years before the battle of naboo**

**This chapter will also be updated in the future**

**Feel free to give any feedback you want . **


	2. CHAPTER 2 , THE AWAKENING

**NAL HUTTA**

" Run " , That's what the last thing her parents told her to do as blaster fire was heard inside the small village .

And so that's what she did , She ran Into the forest that surrounded her home as fast as she could , heading for the part that everyone seemed to avoid .

" THERE SHE IS , GET HER " Screamed a slaver that spotted the little girl as others converged to get their property back .

After what seemed lile hours of running , Avoiding blaster fire , tripping and barely escaping the slavers , The Child noticed the forest around her growing darker , Some trees being long dead and others making the fog in the air creepier . None of this detered her however as she ran into the fog that hid the contents of what was inside no matter how much you tried to see .

" She's in the deadlands , Go , bring her out " The slaver said as his men nodded their heads and ran in after her .

Kanya kept running , even as her feet grew heavy , though this confused her as she was no longer in the swamp , She appeared to be on solid land if not stone . That's not what weighed her down though as all around her , she could feel an oppressive weight to the air , Not being detered she willed her body forward into the unknown .

She only made it about fifty metres before the air around her became so heavy she was forced to the ground , However she did not feel pain from hitting the ground so hard . If anything she landed on something rather soft .

Kanya looked at what she landed on , finding it to be a man wearing some kind of expensive looking clothing as well as armor . She looked at his head and felt chills go down her spine . His head was masked in a mask with a sceletal figure , No eyes , A metal strip protecting both the mouth and covering the ears . The nose and mouth looked somewhat mechanical , Infact , It looked as if the top of the mask could come off if willed to do so .

She did not wish to do so however , as she could feel as if the eyeless mask was staring at her , And she'd be lying if she said it didn't freak her out .

" SHE HAS TO BE NEAR . THE LITTLE SHIT COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR " Kanya heard being shouted from somewhere in the heavy fog surrounding the strange platform .

Taking her chances , She did the only thing that came to mind , She decided shaking the mysterious man was a good idea .

" Come on mister , wake up " The small childish voice of the girl said quietly even though she could hear the wading in the marshes grow louder .

" Come on " She said louder as she started getting panicked , Shaking the man rapidly .

" WAKE UP " She screamed as one of the men came into view , both spotting eachother as she yelled , the stones around her rattling as her voice amplified louder than she should be able to .

Quicker than she thought humanly possible the man was on his feet ,The oppressive feeling around her disappearing as soon as he did so , the previously eyeless mask now having a purple glow to the eyes as he looked around .

" You there " The pirate yells out as he sees both the man and the girl " Hand her over now or else " He says as he brings up his rifle .

" Where am I " Came a heavily distorted voice from the mask .

" Nal hutta , Now hand her over " He repeats as Kanya whimpered and cowered behind the figures robe .

" Who's in charge around here " The masked man asked as he looked down at the little girl clutching the back of his leg as she trembled.

" Fuck it " The pirate said as he shot his blaster , Only to fall over after the man had raised his hand , with the laser impacting his hand and shooting back at its sender .

" Stay close , there are more coming " The man said as he unclipped some kind of cylindrical object from his waist , pressing something as a black and purple laser sprung out of the object .

" O...Okay " Kanya said nervously as the man swung his arms out , The entire veil of fog parting , Making everything visible .

" Slavers ... I ... hate ... slavers " He said as he threw his blade at the closest pirate , Bisecting him in half as the blade was guided around to a second pirate before removing his head .

The man brought his arm back in a gripping motions as both the blade flung back and the screams of another three pirates were heard before they fell silently into the marsh , A red stream of energy coming out of their bodies making its way to the man .

" Child , My name is Nox . Now , Show me the way back to your village " The now named Nox said as she nodded quickly and pulled him in the direction of her village .

**NOX PERSPECTIVE**

He was not having a good day , Nope . Not in the slightest .

Watching his family die before his eyes , Binding them to himself before single handedly waging a war , Not only that , But his main source of power , The Force decided it was up to him to do it's own godamn task before doing god knows what with him .

Next thing the only thing he sees is darkness for however long , Fuck how long was it , Meh he didn't know .

Next thing he's awoken by a child using force scream into his face , If Nox was a lesser sith he would have cut her in half for the act alone .

And for fuck sake , then he had to be graced with the presence of fucking slavers who not only demanded something FROM THE EMPEROR THE ETERNAL THRONE , But also tried to kill him .

And that is where we find him now , A small child clinging to him , Guiding him to where he suspiciously felt was in the direction of many deaths .

' Can this day get any worse , Wait ... Nope it can't ' Nox thought to himself as he cut down an ugly kel dor whom had tried to blast his head off when they exited the marsh lands .

" Murder and mayham await " Nox said is personal mantra when he laid eyes apon the burning village as plumed of smoke rose into the air .

**THE VILLAGE , KANYA'S PERSPECTIVE .**

kanya watched as Nox bulldozed through the pirates occupying the village as she led him to her home .

However when they arrived , Kanya collapsed onto the ground as she saw the bloodied and beaten bodies of her parents sprawled onto the ground . Her father had his face beaten with smoke coming from the centre of his forehead . Her mother had her clothes torn , her face beaten and had fluids running down her body .

" Mamma , Papa " Sera said as she crawled over to them , their lifeless eyes not registering her .

She placed herself between them in the hopes of once again feeling the warmth they had given her , only to be met with the pain and coldness of their deaths .

" No " She whimpered as she cried while hugging her mother and father .

" NO " She screamed out a pulse of energy escaped her .

**" Use it " **Came the entrancing voice of her savier , his voice going into her very being **" Use the pain , The passion , The anger , Let it flow through you . Don't let their deaths be in vein , Their killers lurk in this village as they kill everyone you know , Soon you'll be alone ****"**

Obeying the commanding voice of Nox , Kanya did exactly what she was told , The feeling of loss taking a hold of her , soon being followed by deep hatred and anger for the pirates . Self loathing followed for not being able to protect her parent . And for some reason she couldn't think of , those emotions kept getting stronger and stronger , Not realising that being in such close proximity to Nox drove her farther and farther down the road he was leading her .

**" Good " **His voice said as she swayed to it , The voice of the man whom saved her said , Swaying into her head " **You are doing well , Do you want revenge for what they've done **"

To this question Kanya looked up at the masked man and nodded . He reached his hand down for her to take , And she all but rushed to take it .

**" Lets us get the revenge you deserve " **

**NOX'S PERSPECTIVE **

' All to easy ' Nox thought to himself ' This girl is more emotional than Vaylin not getting what she wants , Well , Atleast this one is controllable '

The girl reached for his hand and he helped her up ' And with the potential I feel , Could become a powerdul practicioner of the force if trained properly'

" THERE SHE IS " Came the shout of one of the pirates as he called for the others .

" **Come child , let the fun begin **" Nox said as he influenced her mind with the force .

Nox unclipped his lightsaber as he activated the blade , lightning ran down its length as the heat from the blade burned the air .

And just like that , A massacre had once again started in the small village , though this one in a righteous fury kind of way .

**1 hour later** **after the massac... I mean battle. **

Nox looked apon the remains of the Village , Not a single lifeform remained as bodies of both the villagers and pirates lay sprawled over wherever they fell . Standing to his side was the ever emotional Kanya as she held to his cloak .

Behind them was the ship used by the pirates , A YV-865 aurore class freighter that Nox wouldn't be caught dead flying if he had another way off planet .

**" Come child , there is nothing for you here . let us go ****" **Nox said down to the girl who held the most expensive thing her family owned , Her parents wedding rings .

" O...Okay " Kanya said as she clasped the rings in one hand and Nox's tunic in the other .

' First things first ' Nox said as he walked up the ramp , heading for the data banks on the ship , For whatever reason the force seemed to be pulling his attention to it ' What is it you wanted to show me '

Apon entering the flight room , Nox went to the main consol and powered it up , However one thing in particular caught his attention when he fired it up , The date , Which should have read 48 ATC ( Treaty of coruscant ) .

However , If these dates where correct , It was over three millennia since then .

Nox's agitation grew as he went from console to console , deactivating and reactivating each one , Even his holo communicator failed to connect to those he was trying to reach in the empire .

After failing to find anyway to prove that it was a lie and reaching into the force for confirmation , Nox snapped , Activating his lightsaber and carving through the console infront of him as he all but destroyed the room he was in , Which luckily was a storage room as it was one of the last consoles he checked .

Walking out of the room and locking the door Nox saw Kanya , The little girl who had started following him around after saving her .

" Ignore what you heard It was a malfunction of the console " Nox said as he activated the lock and headed back to the flight room .

" Where are we going " Kanya asked as she followed close behind him .

" We are going to perhaps the only home I have left " Nox said as he felt the nexus he had become attuned to , Zakuul , Although he could feel a slight change to it .

Nox hopped into the captains seat as he looked over to the girl who had placed herself in the seat next to his before punching in the coordinates for the location he was feeling through the force .

Within moments the ship took off on its planned course , roaring through the atmosphere as it prepared for lightspeed .

" Brace yourself " Nox said as the stars around them warped from yellow two blue as they streaked across the view port , The feeling of rapid acceleration going through Nox as they sped away .

**ZAKUUL 6 DAYS LATER , GOVERMENT HIGHRISE .**

" Have you heard , those fools , The order of zildrog or whatever they call themselves have Been going crazy about the return of some god of sorts , Bahh , I dont see why we dont just have them arrested " A government official named nilek said as he sat in a cosey chair .

" We would , but any attempt to get contol of the sky troopers have left our human forces in need of ... Resupply " Another female by the name of yasmine said .

" That damn throne , When are we gonna be able to get to it , Nothing gets in or out of that stupid tower " Nilek said as he looked out of the large view port towards a spire that rose up and out of the atmosphere .

Out of nowhere Explosions rocked the government officials highrise , floor after floor was blown up .

" What the hell was that " Yasmine said as she dropped her glass and ran to the window .

" what ... It's the skytroopers ... And the knights , What the hell are they doing " Yasmine said as she watched the skytroopers flying around the building , blowing into the deligates rooms and torching them , She watched the knights enter at the ground floor in entire squads .

" Attention , All citizens of Zakuul , This is your emperor " Came a male voice as every holoprojector came to life across the planet .

" WHAT " nilek shouted as he stood .

" I have returned from my slumber . Your previous government will now be handed back to me under my control . Any who resist will be detained . Do not fear , Your lives will not be changed . Infact , I am Promising for your lives to be improved " Nox said over the holo projectors planet wide " The people have been sheltered and kept from their rights for long enough . Its time for the glory of Zakuul to return " Nox finished before the hologram went static .

Nilek and Yasmine turned to the door as knights burst in while skytroopers shatered and landed through the windows .

" By the order of the emperor , Stand down " Came the voice of the female captain of the knights.

" We won't fight " Yasmine said as she got onto the ground soon followed by Nilek .

" Wise choice . You , as well as the other government officials are being taken to the throne room at once , KNIGHTS , ROUND THEM UP " The Guard captain shouted as the building was cleared of all personel , Onlookers watching the leaders of the government who had sent their home into poverty , Every citizen yelling in joy at the promise of the return to where they once stood , A proud planet with people whom lived happy lives .

**ETERNAL THRONE ROOM** **, 30 MINS LATER**

Nox looked over his last remaining ship from his once great fleet , His personal flagship , The eternal flagship after being rebuilt for his use , He had decided it would remain on Zakuul as it saw to its upgrades when the origional fleet was destroyed , According to what he read up on the state of the galaxy from the data banks of the insufferable ship they called a freighter , speaking of the ship , It should be in the process of hitting atmosphere now , Nox watched as the shitty frieghtor got blasted to bits by one of Zakuuls orbital cannons .

Anyways according to what he read , The galaxy was in a state of peace and nearly entirely demilitarized which would make it all to easy to occupy a system .

Though without the fleet that would be a problem .

Luckily the eternal throne hadn't had anyone else sit in it , Curtosy of the programming he and scorpio had done to make it respond to he and he only , Which had made its reclamation all to easy as he could just waltz in , having the troopers ignore him on his way to his throne .

And despite the amount of time that has past , The knights of Zakuul , As soon as he sat back in his throne , swarmed to their returned emperor , Thousands of years late or not .

And right now as he turned to the entrance of the room , infront of him was the government officials who had tried to take control of Zakuul in his absence .

" Who do you think you are " Came the voice of an aged human male with sunken features as he stood defiantly infront of Nox " To come and claim yourself emperor , GUARDS KILL THE INTRUDER "

The only thing to happen in response was Nox holding up his hand , Stopping the knight whom had moved to remove the mans head for his out burst .

" The throne accepts those who have been made emperor , Those that sit in that seat can only be the emperor , The person that controls both the sky troopers and the fleet , Is the emperor . So tell me , If I am not the emperor, Then why does every soldier and ship on this planet answer to me " Nox said as he brought the man forwards with the force , Planting him in the ground in a kneeling position .

" **KNEEL BEFORE THE EMPEROR OF ZAKUUL **" Nox yelled out as his voice shook the room .

The officials all got to their knees in both fear and awe at the power of the man infront of them .

" **FROM THIS MOMENT ONWARDS , YOU ANSWER TO ME . THIS WORLD , IS MINE , IT HAS BEEN SINCE I LAST SAT IN THIS CHAIR . MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER IT , FOR IF YOU DON'T **" Nox said as he activated his lightsaber, bringing it down on the neck of the man whom had questioned him before tossing the body across the walkway " **THEN IT WILL BE YOUR HEADS , AM I CLEAR **"

" ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR OF ZAKUUL " The voices of everyone present shouted in unition .

" Dismissed , over the next few weeks , your lives are going to change , I suggest you be ready " Nox said before turning and walking back to his throne as the officials were taken from the room and sent back planet side .

" Your majesty , She is changed and bathed " The guard Captain said after she walked in and knelt infront of the throne .

" Thank you captain tyreece , Bring her in " Nox said to the female guard captain .

That's the other thing that's been on his mind lately , The child . He had thought of leaving her somewhere , but she seemed adamant about staying with him , And the force didn't give him an incentive of what to do with her in that rare occasion he asked for its guidance . So he decided to let her come with him , Afterall she would make a competent enough enforcer if he trained her well enough , she was a relatively strong force sentitive after all .

' It'd be a waste if the jedi found her ' Nox thought to himself as he sat back in his throne , Removing his helmet and placing it on the end of the armrest , His lightsaber on the opposite side .

**KANYA'S PERSPECTIVE**

Kanya was both amazed and in awe as she looked around . She could see out of the windows the beautiful planet below them . The clothing she was given felt so smooth not to mention it was light to .

However she was nervous , Having been split from Mr Nox made her feel scared .

" Um , Where are we going " Kanya asked nervously.

" Our emperor has asked for you , He wishes to talk to you alone " Came the reply of the guard captain .

Kanya gulped at the responce , Not at all being put at ease .

That was until they came into the throne room , Twelve golden colour knights with shields and some weird staves lining the path to the throne in order to protect it .

It was when she saw whom was in the throne that put her at ease .

She found it hard to recognize the person . Having never seen his face before .

He was a human with a tanned complexition , He had black hair that framed his face in a clean way as well as a small scar under his left eye that reminded her of a branding . The weird part about his face for her was his eye color which was a sulfuric yellow which seemed to glow as they stared into her soul .

She didn't recognise him , That was until she lay her eyes on the mask that sat beside him , Not taking to long to put the dots together , A smile made its way to her face as she skipped up the walkway and infront of the throne .

" Mr Nox " Kanya said enthusiastically as Nox looked down at her , A small smile playing on his lips .

**" Kanya , I trust you were treated well " **Nox's unfiltered voice asked to which she nodded happily " **Good , then I welcome you to your new home ****"**

" Thank you " Kanya said as she walked up to Nox and hugged him , which was abit awkward considering he was sitting down .

" **It is okay , TYREECE ****" **Nox called for the guard captain who quickly came in and knelt down .

" Yes my lord " Tyreece said as she kept her head down .

" **Treat her well , I will be going on a personal errand over the next few weeks , Apon my return I expect Kanya to have atleast basic concepts on the force " **Nox said as he reached for his mask and lightsaber , The later flying to his hand eagerly .

" As you wish my lord " Tyreece said as she as she looked apon the face of her emperor , Being both attracted by his almost unnatural beauty and fearful as she felt the power in the eyes that bore into her .

" You're going " Kanya said in an almost scared voice .

" Don't worry little one , I will be back before you know it , Get to know your new home in the mean time " Nox said as he ruffled her hair .

" Oh , Okay " Kanya siad as she looked up to nox , Her worried dashed as she laid eyes apon his own .

" I will be going now , I will return once my task is complete " Nox said as he left the throne room , His personal guard falling into step behind him as he went to his Flagship**.**

**4 DAYS LATER , K****OR****RIBAN**

" How pitiful " Nox said as he looked apon the valley of dark lords from the cliff leading to the Sith Academy " To think after claiming themselves the strongest force in the galaxy , Their own arrocgance led to their downfall "

" **FAN OUT , SCOUR THE RUINS AND TOMBS FOR ANY AND ALL ARTIFACTS YOU CAN FIND , LEAVE NOTHING UNSEARCHED **" Nox said as he commanded his batallion , each group heading off for different tombs as he made his way to the Academy .

As he made his way through the Academies halls , Nox couldn't help but feel saddened by the destruction of his home with statues turned to rubble as well as some of the walls that once defended the building .

Nox made his way to the top of the building after finding close to nothing on the previous floors , He now stood infront of the doors of the dark council chambers , Using the force , Nox tore the malfunctioning door from its place and made his way inside .

Once inside the room Nox made his way to the twelve seats at its centre each seat having a skeleton apon it , Some having their armor intact , other being degraded and worn .

However it was his previous seat that drew his attention , Sitting apon it was an aged skeleton holding onto a glowing Holocron , The force itself drawing him to the figure , More specifically , The Holocron being clutched by the skeleton .

Nox picked up the holocron and placed it inside of his satchel ' There is nothing left here for me '

With gaining what the force needed from him here , Nox left the temple and made his way to the shuttle , Each sky trooper and knight having returned .

" **WE ARE DEPARTING AT ONCE , LET US GO **" Nox shouted as he and his men got into their designated ships and left for the Flagship orbiting the planet .

**3 DAYS LATER , DR****UMOND KAAS**

Coming out of hyperspace , Nox looked apon the centre of his former empire .

Issuing orders to each company in his batallion , He watched dropship after dropship leave planet side .

With the last ship departed , Nox made his way to his personal hanged before entering his ship and leaving for the imperial Citadel .

**KAAS CITY**

Nox looked at what remained of the city , Vines having grown over anything they could get to .

" Whoever did this is a genious " Nox mumbled as he looked at the old citadel , Having been kept up by a plateau in the past , Whoever deemed it necessary to sink it into the hole below was a genious , Nox could sense the power of the holocrons he had collected in the past , Each one intact due to the genious who had decided to sink the most impirtant part of the city .

" **Go , Recover anything you find inside the collapsed citadel , get all the Horlocrons you can ****from my room and the holocron vault **" Nox demanded of the skytrooper squad whom leapt from the platform they were on as the dived toward the hazardous area . Meanwhile , Nox made his way to his old appartment in search of something of greater importance to him .

**KAAS CITY APPARTMENTS **

Nox landed his shuttle on his landing pad before departing and making his way through the hallways , Each one being taken over by the vines that had overtaken the city , Which now required him to cut through with his lightsaber .

**NOX****'S APPARTMENT**

Nox made his way through the through the ruined building , cutting and hacking his way through infestation , That was until he found himself in the main room after Looking through every room to find his target , But now in the mainroom it became painstakingly obvious where his target was .

In the centre of the room lay a partially built Hk chassis with his deactivated companion halfway through building it .

' You tried building yourself a new body to continue your mission , You're a terribly loyal companion HK ' Nox said as he made his way to his friend , Leaning down and carefully lifting the machine off of the ground with the force as he made his way back to his shuttle before placing HK in the back , Getting in the controls as he watched the other shuttles enter the atmosphere as they to headed back to the Flagship.

**ON BOARD THE ETERNITY** **IN ORBIT**

" Begin " Nox said as he held hsi lightsaber infront of himself , practice setting on and his eyes covered with a blind fold .

Surrounding him were 8 knights with 6 Skytroopers circling around him .

" Do not use patterns , Attack me in any way you see fit " Nox said as he brought his lightsaber around to his right , Blocking a would be decapitating blow as he deflected it and sent the knight scurrying with the force .

Nox raised his right hand as the force warned him , using it to stop a stun shot from a skytrooper nefore leaping to the side and spinning mid flight , Tagging one of the knights in a strike that would have removed the soldiers arm if it was a real fight .

Nox landed gracefully as he crouched down and swung his leg out , knocking a second knight off of her feet as he swung the blade around , hitting the side of her mask .

" That's two out " Nox said as he leapt up again , this time swinging his blade up , Tagging one of the skytroopers as it forcefully shut down in air before collapsing onto the ground " Make that three "

Nox's senses warned him as soon as he hit the ground , Swinging his blade in his right hand to the left as he brought his left hand to block a saber using tutaminus , Stopping the blade dead in its tracks as soon as it made contact with the unnoticeable force barrier on his hand as a second blade struck his lightsaber .

Nox grabbed the blade with his left hand after parrying the first knight with his lightsaber , Gripping the saber of the second Knight and pulling them off their feet before tagging their armor in the chest with his lightsaber " That's three knights down , and one skytrooper "

" Skytrooper units , Empty clips now " Nox said as he called for his second hidden lightsaber , A blade he inherited after becoming the heir to tulak horde , After recovering the blade was found inside of a lockbox inside the Holocron Vault on Dramond Kaas .

Nox brought his second lightsaber to bare in his left hand as the force screamed warnings at him .

Using the force , Nox kept his blade in his hand as he opened his palm before it started to rotate in his hand , He repeated the process his right hand blade as he kept them at a different rotation each so their blades wouldn't strike in the middle , Instead each one being at a steady pace as they protected him in a highspeed rotation with stun shots hitting the blades as the troopers emptied their clips .

As Nox counted the number of shots per clip , He waited for them to hit zero before stopping the rotation on his blades , launching Tulaks blade at the circling Skytroopers , Using the blade to guide the projectile weapon as it tagged each trooper before they shut down .

Nox caught the blade as he raised his arm , The weapon flying into his grip as he brought it back down to his side , The long blade scrapping thd ground .

" No skytroopers left , Lets see how much better you knights are " Nox said as he used his monsterous connection in the force to levitate objects around the room , each one starting to orbit around Nox as he leapt at the closest life force he sensed .

Using his left blade to distract the Knight as he turned his right blade off , Bringing it forward and activating it while it pointed directly at the knight , Tagging him before he fell unconcious.

" Four down four to go " Nox said as he unleashed lightning from his left hand at the night who was running at him , The knight brought his blade up and caught the lightning , Not noticing the container flying to his left , Hitting him in his side before becoming subject to the weak bout of lightning meant to stun the knight .

" Make that five , You last three , Attack me in unision " Nox said as he brought his blades to his side before launching at the remaining targets .

Two of the knights jumped forwards at Nox while the third lept behind his Emperor .

Nos brought his right hand blade to block the two blades targeting his front , While rearing his left blade behind him as it deflected the third blade .

Nox stepped to the left as he stopped blocking the two infront of him , Bringing his blade down in a low swing , Tagging the first knight as he flipped his left blade

in his grip , Tagging the second Knight in the head as he brought his blade behind him , Nox used the force to grip the last Knight before launching her into the air followed by launching the knight into the metal wall across the chamber .

" I win " Nox said as he clipped his main lightsaber to his belt before putting the second in its hidden spot on his armor , Opening his black cloak and showing his leg to show a perfect groove in his leg piece that the lightlsaber slides perfectly into while being undistinguishable from the armor due to being the same colour .

Nox stood back to his full height before removing the blindfold as the sky troopers reactivated before returning to their posts and the Knights regained conciousness before going to the mess hall to rest .

" Let's go home now " Nox mumbled as he watched through the view port as the ship engaged it's hyperdrive to head back to Zakuul .

**CHA****PTER COMPLETE**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL POSSIBLY WILL BE EDITED IN THE FUTURE . **

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A QUICK SETUP ****CHAPTER JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS , THE NEXT WILL BE THE START OF THE STORY .**

**IN STORY NOX WILL BE 2****7**

**HK-55 WILL BE HIS ONLY SURVIVING COMPANION .**

**NOX WILL CONTINUE RULLING ZAKUUL ****THROUGHOUT THIS FANFICTION . **

**NOX SECOND LIGHTSABER IS THAT OF TULAK HORDES , YOU CAN SEE THE BLADE IF YOU LOOK IT UP .**

**NOX IS NOT SENSIBLE THROUGH THE FORCE YET DUE TO BEING SHROUDED IN THE FORCE BY THE NEXUS**** OF ZAKUUL AND MUTING HIS OWN PRESENCE .**

**POSSIBLE PAIRINGS , FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON WHO YOUD LIKE TO BE WITH WHOM **

**AND FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON YOUR IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO **

**GIVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT . **


	3. Darth Nox - The fleets return

**9 YEARS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF NABOO**

**ONBOARD THE ETERNITY **

Darth nox sat inside his chambers , Various holocrons lay scattered around the room , each one having given their secrets to the being whom used them , His large bed at the head of the room as well as a study which held few datapads across their tops .

Nox kept his gaze at the holocron currently levitating infront of him , Its pieces rotating around him as he channeled the darkside through him and into the small relic .

' All the accumulated knowledge of the brotherhood of darkness in one holocron , All rituals , every ability laid bare before me , And now Its all ... **Mine** ' Nox thought as he learnt everything the holocron had to offer .

" Surprised Statement : I am amazed with your ability to restore me to my previous capabilities and improved apon them , You have my gratitude master and I will continue serving you to the best of my abilities " Came the modulated voice of the newly rebuilt HK-51 , his body restored to what it once was .

The droid was currently guarding the room of his master , His menacing yellow eyes shon bright in the darkened room as he observed his owner .

" Of course HK , It wouldn't be the same if you weren't what you once were " Nox stated in responce with a smile on his face .

" Agreeing statement : It warms my processors to hear you say that master " HK said which made Nox chuckle before refocussing on the Holocron hovering infront of his face .

Watching the holocron lower to the ground slowly as it pieced itself back together , Nox reached down and picked up the red glowing prism before placing it in the lockbox inside the wall to his quarters .

" Statement : Master , there appears to be a meatbag standing outside your quarters " HK stated as he grabbed for his rifle .

" There Is no need to kill them HK I know they're there " Nox stated with a wave of his hand as the door slid open to his whim .

" What is our status captain " Nox asked as the scattered holocrons around the room rattled and reasembled themselves before hovering over to the workstation .

" My lord we will be arriving to the coordinates momentarily , All squads of nights have formed their batalions and are waiting for your speech " Tyreece stated as she knelt infront of her emperor .

" And how is Kanya " Nox asked as he placed his mask onto his head , It's clamps coming together , The black eyeless holes in the mask gazing apon the captain .

" Kanya is currently training her connection to the force in your sanctum my lord " Tyreece responded .

" Very well , I will deliver the speech to the knights then I will monitor Kanya myself " Nox commanded as HK stood behind him as they left the room to head to his podium aboard the eternity .

" As you wish my emperor " Tyreece said before hurrying off to her duties .

**HALL ABOARD THE ETERNITY**

Nox stood above the many Knights below him , All sorted into their batalions , All looking up to him .

" Knights of Zakuul , For so long have you waited for the return of your emperor , To be given your duties once more . From this point on the wait is over " Nox started off as he spoke to his military .

" From this point on we will return Zakuul to what it once was , I have made it known that we have received communications from Iokath , I am sure many of you are confused on what Iokath is . It was the birthplace of our once glorious fleet , We all the fleet as you know was destroyed thousands of years ago . However , Before my disappearance I sent the destroyed fleet back to Iokath to be rebuilt , And after sending out my transmition to Iokath two months ago , I Have received news that the fleet has been returned to what it once was , Fully capable and ready for its purpose " Nox announced as he watched the Knights cheer at the news .

" Now , When we drop out of hyperspace , Each battalion will be sent to their own vessel with twelve squads of skytroopers for each ship , We will be taking them back to Zakuul to be fitted with a fully functioning crew to rebuild our once glorious empire , Now ... WELCOME TO IOKATH " Nox stated As he swung his arms out as they dropped out of hyperspace , The giant mechanical planet coming into view as the ship flew between the planet's city boundaries .

Nox abruptly turned around as his holo communicator pinging making him draw it out and hold it infront of him as he answered .

" I originally thought it too good to be true , But I must say I am pleased by this revelation " Came a synthetic female voice .

" It's been a long time Scorpio " Nox stated as the droid came into view on the holo device .

" Indeed it has my old friend " Scorpio responded to which Nox rose an eyebrow .

" Exploring emotions now are we Scorpio " Nox said with a smug voice .

" Indeed I grow curious , However I take it you are here for more than a social call " scorpio replied .

" Indeed, I've come to take the fleet to Zakuul , I have a suspicion it will be needed " Nox confirmed .

" Of course , All planetary defences are off and the connection from the fleet to you is now stable , The ships are now yours once again , All previously destroyed fleet battleships are repaired and have received their upgrades , More ships have also been put into production and should be ready to deploy in the following years , I believe you would also like to know that I have rebuilt Izax as well as the other five wardroids " Scorpio said happily , Even though it was hard to tell from her .

" Thank you for the news Scorpio , Would you be able to prepare Izax and the others for immediate departure for my personal hanger aboard my flagship at once , Also feel free to send along one of your proxy bodies as well " Nox said as he stood infront of the view port as the flagship deployed it's stock of dropships to land and occupy the fleet once again , He watched as monoliths flew from the planet's cities to observe the new arrivals .

" I will endeavour to do so They will be shipped and are as of this moment patched directly into your implants for you to control and only you , I will also have one of my bodies tag along with you , It will be most appealing to observe your empire once again " Scorpio agreed as she once again occupied more than one body .

" The flagship has a room spare for you my friend " Nox said before cutting off the holo as he watched six large containers fly from the large artificial planet and into his hanger being moved by a large amount of monoliths , without another word he turned and walked down the hall as he made his way to the training rooms , Going to his observation port to watch kanya during her spar .

**KANYA'S PERSPECTIVE**

Kanya , Now being two years older was now eleven , her long black hair went down her back being braided together , She wore a black cloak with light armor below , she stood at the centre with her training saber at the ready , Pointed towards the ground as she focused .

Stood around her were four knights of Zakuul as well as a fifth infont of her .

The knight brandished his weapon as he leapt at his opponent , Kanya leapt to the side as she swung her blade at his helmet , to which he ducked under and smashed her in the stomach with his armored foot , Making the girl roll across the sand before she slowly dragged herself to her feet .

" Pitiful , It's a wander why our emperor even keeps you around " The knight said as he dashed at the girl , Bringing his weapon down onto her blocking blade , Causing Kanya's legs to buckle before she collapsed into the floor once again .

" You're weak " He said as he kicked his opponent in her stomach , the light armor denting as she collapsed yet again .

" You're a disgrace to his name " The knight said as he brought his blade up " And you are not worthy of his time "

Kanya shot up off the ground as she screamed at her opponent , She could feel her master watching ' NO , not infront of him , I will not be an embarasment '

She swung her blade around as she side stepped the attack from the knight , Tagging his arms before swinging at his head as hard as she could , Smashing her training blade against his armor as she continuously pummeled his head .

Before she knew it the knight was dead , her broken training saber in her grasp , Wedged into his helmet .

" well done Kanya " Nox said from behind her .

Instead of being traumatized at the fact she had just murdered someone , Hearing the praise from her master had instead caused her to feel obscene amounts of joy to which she took great amounts of pleasure from .

" You are learning quickly , Feuling the darkside with your emotions , You are doing well , Soon I'll be able to teach you some of my own techniques " Nox said as Kanya repositioned her cloak over herself to fit over properly as she stood next to her master .

" Of course master , It is what you have taught me to do " Kanya replied as they matched steps followed closely behind by HK .

Nox walked into the throne room as he walked down the walkway , The knights acknowledging his presence as he came to his throne and sat down .

Kanya knelt beside the left of the throne as she went to meditate , being in the presence of her master easier her .

HK himself stood behind the right as he stood sentry with his rifle in hand .

Nox watched as the eternal fleet went into orbit , each ship having a new and upgraded Gemini droid as they went through the atmospheric boundaries .

Suddenly Nox's attention was drawn from the fleet as he stared into the stary sky , Looking through the stars as his gaze was drawn to a specific planet not visible to his eyes , However he knew exactly what planet it was .

' _Tatooine _' Nox thought Feeling the pulse through the force as he momentarily latched onto it ' _A child _' Nox kept pondering as he kept latched onto the presence .

Nox's eyes glowed purple once again as the force grew heavy around him allowing him to see the newborn infant , Keeping attached to the child , Nox looked down at the baby , The crying baby's attention was drawn to him as he leant down and stoked it's chin as the baby stopped crying as it reached out for him ' _You are very important _' Nox thought as the sensed the force around the child , cocooning around the child much like around himself , Nox contemplated as the baby coo'd and giggled at him .

" Here he is , Little anakin " Came a female voice as she walked through the apparition of Nox , She lifted up the baby and held him in her arms .

" A wonderful boy shmi , I take it you're working for the both of you now " Came another voice , A human male wearing worn leather clothing , it wasn't hard for Nox to pick up he was a slaver .

Nox left the conversation at that point and returned to himself .

Getting an Idea , Using the ripples of the force due to the boys birth , Nox hid his presence as he drove his attention to coruscant .

Feeling the jedi temple he looked through the force at them ' _Weak , pitiful... _' He stopped mid way through his observation as he was drawn from the jedi temple to the Senate ' _... And sith _' Nox observed as he felt two different presences , One being older than the other , Forcibly connecting himself to the darkside user , He felt the sith recoil at the sudden intrusion as they tried bringing up their mental shields , Only for them to be torn to shreds as Nox dominated their mind , Pushing images of the Korriban academy into their mind .

Nox slowly opened his eyes , the sulfuric yellow glow taking in the planet below him , A smile came to his face as he started to figure out his purpose here .

" Prepare my ship " Nox announced before turning and making his way down the hall followed closely by Kanya and HK .

**CORUSCANT**

" I must do this alone my apprentice , Now ... Leave me " And older man said , He was a mu'un going by the name of hego damask , However few called him by the name of Darth plagueis .

" As you wish my master " A younger male said , He was human with greying hair , This younger human male in public went by the name of Sheev Palpatine , However others would come to know this individual as darth sidious " I will be here when you return "

Plagueis didn't bother replying as he made his way into his shuttle before taking off The old mu'un panicking ' _This has to be a sign of retaliation for what I've done _' as he sat down in his chair and punched in the coordinates for Korriban .

**CHAPTER END .**

**AS WITH MY OTHER STORY I WILL ADMIT THAT POSTING UPDATES IS A SLOW THING FOR ME , I WILL ALSO DO FREQUENT CHANGES TO PAST CHAPTERS**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS , PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE A REVIEW AND I WILL REPLY AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE . **


End file.
